


Episode #1: Put Your Back Into It

by NatalieRyan



Series: Locker Room Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cuffs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Top Steve McGarrett, gym locker room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Steve was so lost in the sensations, his hands burying themselves in Danny's hair.Steve fucking loved the new haircut Danny got, and enjoyed the feel of it under his hands, like right now. It still had the perfect amount of fluffy curls to pull, which he did and Danny moaned in pleasure.





	Episode #1: Put Your Back Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> I am back with another one! 
> 
> The journey for this one was wild to say the least. 
> 
> I had this planned - the prompt picked with the help of delighted (and her suggestions that made it as a few of the moments vowen in this story) few weeks ago. I sent her 4 (I think) prompts and she chose this one. And I'm glad because I could finally work on something that was actually requested by my friend... and I want to believe I did it well :) 
> 
> All I had to do was write this story in time for my friend's birthday. Which, didn't happen.  
> Instead I'm a week late, but my muse has been taking longer breaks lately and then I sent it to ialwayslikedthetie to beta it.  
> (The other half of the moments that are written were mentioned in a talk with her). Thanks for the help and providing inspiration hon. 
> 
> Finally, here we are, with the complete product of my inspiration and imagination. I had so much fun writing this and it's amazing how I managed to write my longest smut fic to date. 
> 
> Happy birthday, babe. Hope you'll like your birthday present :** 
> 
> A small tip: I have an OMC in this story that's also Danny's personal trainer and friend... I don't know why but Chris Evans came to mind when I gave my original character a voice in my head so I heard every word Marty (the OMC) had to say in Chris' voice. It'll help if you just imagine that... So without further delay...
> 
> Have fun reading *grins*
> 
> Beta'd by ialwayslikedthetie.  
> Title courtesy of delighted.

Steve huffed as another drop of sweat slid down his neck and back. It got wedged somewhere between the fabric of his shirt and the skin on his back. The hottest day in the summer according to the forecast and Steve was dying already. It wasn’t even time for lunch. The fan didn’t do anything for Steve and he tried to concentrate but it was hard. Especially with Danny sitting in his office and fighting off the heat, too.

 

Steve knew Danny got used to the Hawaiian heat long time ago, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. Jersey had a colder climate and Steve bet that once he visited Jersey, he’d want to spend just one day in Jersey summer. Just to compare. And see Danny feel refreshed, because his brows were scrunched like he was focused on something.

 

A second later Steve’s phone pinged with a new message. From Danny.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow but Danny seemed to be glued to his laptop.

 

The message read: _Check your email_.

 

Steve did that and groaned in reaction. It was from the medical team at Tripler.

 

_“Sir/Madam from the Five 0 Task Force,_

_we’d like to inform you that next week, August 30th, we’ll be conducting your yearly physical evaluation so that we can check your progress and if you are fit enough to be on the field._

_Please report to our office in the next two days so you can be given an appointment time and be informed of what will be required for you to do._

_Have a good day._

_Tripler medical team.”_

 

As much as Steve liked to stay fit and spend time at the gym every once in a while, this news did little to help how he felt about the whole situation.

 

Closing the blank document that stared at him for 2 hours, Steve went to Danny’s office.

 

“What are we going to do about this evaluation?” Danny asked the second Steve was inside his office.

 

“Seeing as we don’t have any important cases at the moment, I think Grover can hold the fort for a few hours. We could go to a gym and set up a meeting to talk about what we’ll do.”

 

“I’ve been dying to move from this chair the whole day, can we please go now?”

 

Steve was surprised that Danny was so eager to come with him. Maybe it was the heat? Or the lack of cases? Whatever it was, Steve was happy to move and soon they found themselves on their way to the gym. Steve even let Danny drive, which earned him a deep kiss before they had to go inside.

 

It was bustling inside, lots of people trying to stay fit and healthy despite the weather that was heavy on everyone. Danny was in a search for a familiar face and when he spotted the one he was looking for, he was off like a shot.

 

To say that Steve was surprised was an understatement. Steve didn’t even know Danny knew anyone in this gym. In fact, Steve hasn't been in this one for… a long time. And now Danny was greeting a blond and muscular guy that made the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck stand out.

 

_How did that man dare to put his hands on Danny?_

 

Steve was fuming by the time Danny and the beefcake exchanged pleasantries.

 

“Steven, come here for a second, will ya’?”

 

Steve said to himself it was nothing, it was just jealousy rearing its ugly head. But he still wasn’t completely at ease.

 

“Steve, this is Martin, my personal trainer in this gym. Marty, this is my partner Steve.”

 

Steve almost spluttered.

 

_Danny’s personal trainer? When the fuck did that happen?_

 

“Commander Steve McGarrett, Five 0. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Nice to meet you, too, Steve. Good to connect the name to the face. Danny can’t shut up about you.”

 

“Oh, he can’t? I hope only the good stuff.” Steve smirked and leveled Danny with a very dangerous glare. “Glad to hear that because he certainly failed to mention that he had a personal trainer. And that said trainer looks like Captain America.”

 

The young man blushed and tipped his head to the side.

 

“Steve…” Danny chided.

 

“Oh, don't worry, Danny. And thank you, Steve. I get that a lot actually.”

 

Steve was about to speak, but Danny beat him to it.

 

“Anyway, _Steven_ , Marty here was assigned to me when I first joined few months ago. And I think that he could help us with our little thing.”

 

Danny prayed that Steve didn’t say anything else to his trainer because he didn't think Marty’s patience was going to last for long before he decided they should go and cool off.

 

But Steve only smiled and nodded.

 

“Sure we can discuss an arrangement. I’m sure you can work something out with our busy schedule, _Marty_.”

 

“Certainly, Commander. Tell me what you need.”

 

“Can we move somewhere where we can talk a bit privately?”

 

“Yes, in my office. This way.”

 

Steve let Martin lead the way and kept Danny close to himself. Right before they entered in the office, Steve whispered in Danny’s ear “we’ll talk about this later".

 

Danny shivered at the tone of Steve’s voice and the danger in it, because at that moment Steve’s version of talk seemed different than Danny's.

 

…

 

Half an hour later, after thoroughly discussing what they had to do (Marty helpfully supplying both of them with exercise schedules that worked with their Five 0 schedule), Steve decided that today would be as good time as any to start. There were no pressing cases and they could allow themselves a bit of a break before going back to work ( _paperwork, Steven!_ ).  

 

Danny was trying not to squirm under Steve’s gaze, but he was aware that Steve’s eyes followed him everywhere. He dreaded the discussion about his personal trainer and the gym in general.

 

Danny constantly wiped the sweat off his forehead and rubbed his palms on his pants while he could practically _hear_ the tension in the room. Once they moved to the gym’s general area, Danny sighed a breath of relief. 

 

“The usual, Danny?”

 

Marty’s voice brought Danny back on Earth and he blinked a few times before turning to stare at his trainer like a fish out of water.

 

“Close your mouth, Danny, you could swallow a fly,” Steve grinned.

 

Danny knew Steve was getting a kick out of it and he was seconds from replying with “you can swallow my come" when Marty acted like a buffer.

 

“I asked you if you want to do the usual.”

 

“Ah, yeah. Yeah, that would be, uh, good. I’ll just go and grab my gym bag from the car.”

 

Steve secretly reveled in the fact that Danny was so flustered and disoriented. He’d pay Danny back for disclosing vital information from him. (Mainly the jerk-off material of sweaty Danny in a gym, dammit to hell).

 

Danny came back with two bags, and gave one of them to Steve and ran off to the changing rooms. Steve followed suit and secretly appreciated his boyfriend’s body while Danny put on some black, _tight_ , track shorts and no shirt. Steve’s brain short-circuited.

 

“I can feel you staring. I suggest you change into your work out clothes and join me when you are ready.”

 

Steve closed his mouth, the retort dying on his lips as he was met with Danny’s abs and pecs and fuck that golden chest fur…

 

Steve licked his lips. The abs. He should’ve known. Abs didn’t come from lying around in bed and doing nothing.

 

“So… personal trainer, huh? You’ve come a long way, Danno.”

 

“Don’t act so surprised, Steven. At least now you will know what caused these." Danny showed off his abs.

 

Danny had the audacity to wink in Steve’s direction as he sauntered past him and back to the gym. Steve’s eyes were glued to Danny’s ass as he walked.

 

Quickly splashing his face with cold water, Steve changed into his navy blue track shorts and a grey t-shirt.

 

Danny was talking with Marty when Steve came out of the changing room and the spike of jealousy from earlier appeared again. Danny was so at ease with this man, Steve’s possessive behavior threatened to show itself on the surface.

 

“What do we have to do?” Steve found himself asking.

 

“For starters, to warm up you’ll do a series of push ups and sit ups.” Marty announced. “That way, you’ll get used to Danny’s routine, Steve.”

 

Steve nodded dumbly. And only half-listened to what Marty said. All he could do was stare as Danny positioned himself on the mat and started with the sit ups.

 

Steve willed his mind to focus and he started with push ups. But with the corner of his eye he could see Danny move gracefully like he’d done it so many times before.

 

( _Has done it before, dumbass_ , a voice inside Steve’s head helpfully supplied).

 

There were small huffs of breath and grunts coming from Danny and fuck if Steve was going to sit here and listen to it.

 

“Hey, Marty!” Steve yelled to the trainer and quickly walking to where the blond was helping a client with squats.

 

Danny just rolled his eyes and continued with what he was doing, secretly checking Steve out. His boyfriend was nervous and slightly mad but that didn’t make him less handsome and appealing.

 

In this moment Danny realized why exactly he hasn’t said a thing to Steve about working out at the gym. No matter how much Danny wanted to stay fit for work and for himself, keep his health in check, there was one reason that topped all. The fact that it’d be absolutely impossible to work out next to Steve when all he’d want to do would be ripping Steve’s clothes off him and let Steve fuck him on the gym hall floor.

 

Taking a deep breath, Danny switched to push ups as he noticed Marty getting Steve space on a mat and saying something about bicycle crunches.

 

 _So, bicycle crunches_ , Danny said in himself. Those worked wonders for his abs and ass. Next best thing after squats. And Steve loved his ass…

 

Danny grinned like a loon when he thought of that but then Marty came to him and told him it was enough warm up for today.

 

“What’s the deal with your partner?” Marty asked casually as he led Danny to the bikes.

 

Danny shrugged in response. “Who knows? He has his moments. But today's he's kinda weird.”

 

Steve chose that moment to go and lift dumbbells. Danny had the feeling Steve was avoiding him and a bit of his early enthusiasm dissipated with hurt and insecurity taking its place.

 

Marty noticed the change in Danny and stayed for a bit as Danny started on his cardio session on the bike, albeit with not much of a drive to do it as usual.

 

“I think that he’s trying to keep it together.”

 

“Keep what together?”

 

“It's obvious, Danny. He's jealous.”

 

Danny whipped his head so hard he almost got whiplash.

 

“What are you talking about?” Danny hissed, annoyed.

 

“Since you two came in today he’s been looking at you like he wants to eat you. All those remarks and whispers… I think that he wants to keep away from you so as to not do something indecent. And by those bite marks on your hips I'd say I'm right about this.”

 

“Marty!” Embarrassed, Danny abandoned his bike and stood next to Marty. “How do you know all this?”

 

“It’s easy. You started with sit ups and he started with push ups. But he kept an eye on you the whole time. When he couldn’t take it anymore he asked me to recommend an exercise you’d do so he could focus on something else. He's trying not to lose it.”

 

Danny watched as Steve worked with some of the bigger dumbells and smirked, his earlier sour mood forgotten.

 

“You are saying that seeing me in the gym turns him on?”

 

“Oh boy, you are not aware of his tells, are you? Even I’d have hard time keeping my hands to myself if I saw you exercising with that body, Danny.”

 

Danny blushed as his apparently not-as-straight-as-Danny-had-thought personal trainer and friend blatantly checked him out. Steve stopped for a moment before picking up a harder pace, a permanent scowl on his face.

 

“Oh, I see it now. He wants to fuck me but at the same time he’s jealous,” Danny smirked.

 

“Pretty much. I’d suggest you keep to your usual schedule and see if he follows it. But we can always alter it and give him a bit of pleasure and torture,” the other man grinned.

 

“And why is that, Marty?”

 

Marty laughed. “Something tells me you like to play with fire. Don’t worry, I'll make sure you won’t be interrupted during the aftermath.”

 

Danny gulped and stared after his personal trainer. What Marty just suggested was… exciting in the least. He bit his lip as he let himself be dragged a bit further to a corner of the gym where there was a separate section with mats and equipment.

 

“You sound like a profiler, just so you know.” Danny quipped.

 

“I studied human behavior before I became a fitness trainer, Danny.” Marty just grinned and went to retrieve what they'd need for this particular exercise.

 

Danny discovered quadruped rows recently when Marty showed him how to do it. Effectively one of the exercises guilty for his abs and it a was perfect way to rile Steve up.

 

_It was on._

 

…

 

Steve wondered where Danny disappeared when a shadow was cast over him. He looked up to see a tall brunette woman, with wavy hair and plush lips looking at him like she won the lottery.

 

Steve almost groaned, he didn’t need another distraction. He just wanted to finish his exercises in peace and go home. Preferably have Danny every which way possible.

 

“Hey there, handsome,” the woman’s sugary voice cooed. Steve was screwed.

 

“Hey,” he rasped out.

 

“I saw you were alone and that your buddy went off with the hot blond over there…”

 

 _Yeah_ , Steve wanted to ask, _which hot blond?_

 

“I was thinking that maybe you’d like some company?”

 

Steve blindly nodded, but his eyes were still trying to locate Danny. If the woman noticed something, she didn’t say anything.

 

For the next 20 minutes three more women tried to flirt with Steve but with no success. Steve’s eyes were glued to Danny. Danny drinking water, how he gulped it down, his Adam's apple bobbing on each gulp. His body shiny from sweat, the drops sliding down Danny's back… hindsight was 20/20 after all.

 

Steve took a towel and wiped the sweat off his face and neck.

 

And then Danny lowered himself into doggy position on the floor. 

 

Steve suddenly felt hot all over because after seeing Danny kneel on the mat, he couldn’t sit still. He needed to move. With practiced ease and the grace of a cat, Steve managed to shorten the distance between him and his boyfriend.

 

“Danny?”

 

Danny fought hard not to burst out laughing when he heard the growl of his name in the form of a question.

 

“Perfect timing, Steve.” Marty grinned. “I was just gonna ask for you.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yup. This is a new exercise I learned at a seminar for fitness last month and Danny has already tried it. I want you to watch him perform it and then try and do the same. Can you do that?”

 

Steve thought, _this is it, I am about to die_.

 

“Um, yes. Sure.”

 

“Great. Now you can either sit on the mat or on a ball, whatever you think it’ll be more comfortable.”

 

Steve scanned the rainbow of colors in the corner but he thought that a ball wouldn't do him any good.

 

“I’ll take the mat.”

 

“Make yourself comfortable. Ready, Danny?”

 

“Yup,” the blond nodded.

 

Steve sat down hard at the same time Marty touched Danny’s lower back - _Danny’s sweaty lower back, God almighty_ \- and pushed him a bit down. Danny spread his legs a bit further and stuck out his ass in the air. Marty’s palm _accidentally_ slipped over Danny's ass and Steve took a deep breath, holding it in. 

 

Steve had a serious case of boner-ism and flushed a deep red when Danny started moving the dumbells that were in his hands. When he moved his arm, he pushed back and his hips thrust forward and back just a tad bit, helping Danny’s ass to stick out even more.

 

Steve was fully hard now and there was no way to hide that fact. Not with what he was wearing.

 

He tried to think of something that was not Danny currently making those huffing sounds and small grunts. It was almost like…

 

Steve closed his eyes, releasing the breath he was holding. The huffing sounds continued and Steve imagined Danny making those small sounds, that were completely sexual in Steve's head, while Danny was bouncing on Steve's dick.

 

A sharp groan brought Steve back to the show in front of him. Danny moving his body fluidly and Marty-

 

And Marty’s hands, one on Danny’s back, one on Danny's shoulder did not help to quell Steve’s jealousy.

 

Steve was aware that Marty was saying something, maybe throwing praises to Danny about his good work, but the only thing that Steve could focus on was the ripple of Danny’s muscles, his abdomen contacting with each move and the sweat-glistening back.

 

And the obscene little puff-puff sounds he made that sounded like straight outta porno. Steve was done.

 

He by now was asking, no, he was begging, pleading to a higher power to save him from this sweet torture because if he didn’t do anything about his dick, he’d end up with a case of blue balls. And he couldn't exactly fuck Danny in front of so many people.

 

Steve could see the headlines: “Two government officials caught for indecent public behavior”. Because someone was gonna report that. For sure.

 

Steve's brain was fried, and it was Danny's fault.

 

“Babe, you okay?”

 

Steve almost squeaked. When did Danny come so close to him?

 

“Yeah, uh just, I don’t think we can do much more… today. Too hot.”

 

Danny bit his lip again and smiled. “Yeah, you are right. Hottest day of the summer. Maybe we should shower and head back to the office?”

 

 _How about the hottest boyfriend, Danno?_   Steve almost said.

 

“Good idea. I could use a shower.”

 

Marty chose that moment to interrupt them.

 

“You can take a shower in our private staff cubicles. I’m sure my colleagues won't mind. I'm the owner after all.”

 

Steve gaped.

 

“I thought… You are Danny's-”

 

“Yes, I am his personal trainer. Where does it say that the owner can't work in his own gym, Steve? Have fun guys.”

 

Marty winked Danny’s way as he left to tend to a woman that just got in.

 

“What was that?” Steve frowned.

 

“What was what?”

 

“The wink?”

 

“Nothing,” Danny shrugged.

 

“It didn't look like nothing to me, Danny.”

 

“Relax, would ya’? Just take it easy. Let's go shower.”

 

“But…”

 

“It's too hot Steven, even for you. So stop thinking and relax.”

 

Danny purred the last word and it went straight to Steve's dick.

 

Steve once again found himself following Danny without understanding anything. But he needed a shower - and a cold one.

 

“You are like an adorably confused puppy, you know that?” Danny kissed Steve once they got into the staff locker room. “And I love you.”

 

If Steve was confused before…

 

There was heat in Danny’s eyes and Steve almost took him right then and there. But they had to talk first.

 

Yup. Shower. Then talk. Steve could so that.

 

He hurried to one of the cubicles and let out a groan of pleasure when the water hit his flushed skin. He turned the tap on cold and willed his dick to stand down. It wasn’t the time nor the place. They’d have plenty of time later at home.

 

Only when their bags made it miraculously in the locker room in what was the private section of the gym and Steve was dressed and ready to go, did he realize what was happening.

 

Danny was trying to make him jealous. Danny had somehow picked up on his mood and used it to his advantage. And it was working so far. Steve just needed to make Danny confess.

 

Suddenly, Steve felt hot all over again. Because the door to one of the cubicles opened and Danny waltzed in the locker room with a billow of steam following him, towel wrapped around his middle. Said towel was slung low on his hips, accentuating the perfect V shape of Danny’s Adonis belt and giving little to the imagination as to what hid beneath it. Because Steve be damned, that towel was _tenting_. And those bite marks Steve left there last night were still visible.

 

In one stride he had Danny against the lockers, removing the towel off of Danny to reveal his lover's hard dick.

 

Danny looked up at him with lust-blown eyes, heat pooling low in Steve's belly at the need and want he saw there.

 

“On your knees,” Steve ordered and Danny licked his lips as he slid on the floor obediently.

 

“I thought we were going to talk?” Danny said cheekily.

 

“I think that we should do as you said. Take it easy.”

 

Danny grinned as he moved to divest Steve from his pants, but Steve batted Danny's hands away.

 

“Nuh-uh. Stay put.”

 

Steve took a moment to look at Danny, on his knees, his cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink, the blush spreading down to his neck and chest, dick against Danny's belly, leaking precome.

 

Slowly, with nimble fingers Steve removed his pants and underwear.

 

“Open your mouth, baby.”

 

Danny did as he was told and a second later Steve slipped the head of his cock past Danny's lips. Steve whimpered when Danny's wet heat enveloped his cock and the blond started sucking.

 

Danny alternated between short licks and nips before he took more of Steve’s cock in his mouth and started bobbing his head. Hollowing out his cheeks, Danny took the whole length of Steve's cock down to his throat, already relaxed to take his girth.

 

Steve grunted and tipped his head back. Danny's hands ended on Steve's ass and squeezed as he set a faster pace.

 

Steve was so lost in the sensations, his hands burying themselves in Danny's hair.

 

Steve fucking loved the new haircut Danny got, and enjoyed the feel of it under his hands, like right now. It still had the perfect amount of fluffy curls to pull, which he did and Danny moaned in pleasure.

 

“Can I fuck your face?” Steve was surprised his voice didn't waver when he spoke.

 

Danny nodded and Steve pulled his dick out, letting Danny take a breath before gently caressing his cheeks. He then pushed back inside, harder than before, and made a work out of sliding in and out, in and out.

 

Soon Steve set a pace of his liking. Not too hard to hurt Danny, but hard enough that he knew Danny liked and could take. He could feel the tell-tale signs of his orgasm, so he sped up, hips twitching.

 

Steve held Danny's head in place as he buried himself deep down Danny's throat and came with a loud grunt. Emptying himself he sagged against the lockers.

 

Danny swallowed and then licked at Steve's cock to clean him up, caressing Steve's thighs and ass appreciatively.

 

It took Steve a while to gather his bearings. Danny always had this effect over him.

 

Steve moved slowly, dick falling off of Danny's mouth. Danny was still on his knees on the floor, lips red and swollen, shiny with saliva. His cheeks were red now and there were fresh tear tracks.

 

Steve helped Danny on his feet and took that sinful mouth in a hot kiss.

 

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”

 

Danny's heart was positively going to give up on him. Steve sounded so gentle and worried.

 

“You didn't hurt me.”

 

They kissed for a while, Steve still chasing the afterglow of his orgasm. He felt something poke him on the hip and when he looked, he saw Danny was pretty much still hard.

 

A wicked thought came to Steve's mind and suddenly his kisses and touches grew frantic. He took off his t shirt and continued grabbing at every available expanse of creamy skin. Steve wanted to touch and to kiss and lick everything.

 

Attacking Danny's throat, he bit hard, knowing it would leave a mark, but Danny was his and he needed everyone to know that. No personal trainers could look at Danny like he was meat to be devoured or touch him. Only Steve touched Danny. And no one else.

 

“Staking a claim, huh?” Danny’s voice was raspy from the hard fucking of his throat, and Steve liked that sound. Very much.

 

“No one gets to touch you. Or look at you.”

 

“Possessive much?” the blond chuckled.

 

“Mine.” Steve growled in Danny's ear and bit on the earlobe, dragging teeth over the shell and kissing Danny behind the ear where he knew his boyfriend was sensitive. As if on cue Danny gasped and shivered.

 

Steve continued with the sensual assault on Danny's senses kissing down his neck, over his pecs, sucking on his nipples and moving lower.

 

Steve paid more attention to Danny's abs. Danny's stomach contracted at every kiss, every nip, every breath that ghosted over his skin, worshipping the V of Danny's hips with gentle touches and kisses.

 

When Steve got too close to Danny's cock he moved back on his feet.

 

Danny whimpered at the loss of contact, but he was soon led to the benches. In one swift movement he was on one, lying on his stomach, ass in the air and Steve behind him.

 

“You are such an animal.” Danny grunted as he felt Steve’s breath on his neck.

 

“But you love me,” was Steve’s reply.

 

Steve kissed over the expanse of Danny's back. Every ridge and bump and ripple, every mole, and scar, and mark.

 

Danny shouted and squeezed the bench hard when he felt the tip of Steve's tongue touch the rim of his hole. He instinctively clenched, but once he relaxed his breathing and let himself give up to Steve, he opened up to the intrusion.

 

Steve dove right in, licking and sucking and fucking Danny's ass with his tongue. Danny was a mess of whimpers and cries because it was too much but not enough. He needed more, but at the same time Steve’s tongue felt sooooo nice.

 

“More, babe…”

 

Danny felt Steve grin against his ass and a second later he felt the cold air hitting his heated skin as Steve blew a breath over it.

 

Steve went to his bag to retrieve the bottle of lube.

 

“I knew why I liked you from the start, babe. Always prepared.” Danny looked at Steve with hazy eyes and a goofy smile.

 

Steve had to smile at the sight, Danny sprawled on the bench, with his ass stuck in the air. A sight for Steve and Steve only.

 

Steve sat on the bench and continued licking while he poured lube on his hand and warmed it up. He lightly pressed the tip of his finger to the rim of the hole, gently pushing it inside. His way already slicked by his spit, Steve moved with ease.

 

“Now… tell me Danny. How did this personal trainer come into the picture?”

 

Danny shivered at the tone of Steve's voice and when he didn't say a thing, Steve removed his finger.

 

“I'm not getting my finger back in your ass until you tell me, Daniel.”

 

“Please… I'll tell you. Jus’ don't stop.”

 

Steve waited for a few seconds and then he put his finger back in and up to the second knuckle.

 

“I… you know we had a few close calls this past year and I wanted to… Oh, God, yeah, just like that…” Danny made a keening sound and Steve added a second finger.

 

“And?”

 

“I wanted to stay on top of my game… aaaaah.” Steve hit Danny's prostate and kept hitting it until Danny cried out.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“ _Seriously, Steve_?”

 

Steve buried his fingers deeper, just teasing Danny's prostate.

 

“Okay, okay.” Danny huffed a breath. “I didn't tell you, because… oooooooh, fuck… I knew that you'd try to manage my exercise regiment. And I wanted to do it my way.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Nothing else?”

 

Danny stopped for a moment and then shook his head. “Nothing else…”

 

Steve knew there was more to Danny's story of just keeping fit for his job and he was intent to find out what.

 

He inserted a third finger on his next thrust and now Danny was pushing his ass back to fuck himself on Steve's fingers.

 

“You want them deeper baby?” Steve cooed. “You want my fingers deeper in your ass?”

 

“Ye-es.” Danny croaked.

 

“Then _talk_.”

 

Danny thought he had got off easy, but apparently Steve read him. Maybe in the sex haze he was in, Danny let his tells show on his face more.

 

“Oh, for fuck's sake Steve, I did it for you, okay? And for me.”

 

Steve stopped moving because the intensity of Danny's words hit him square in the chest.

 

“Yes?”

 

Danny now scrambled in a sitting position and turned around to face Steve.

 

“I did it for myself and my health. And for yours too, because if I don't stay fit and able to be on the field, who's gonna watch your back, huh?”

 

Danny was getting seriously emotional right now and Steve kicked himself internally for saying anything.

 

“And I also… after a while it became a contest with myself. I'm aware I’m not as good looking as you are-” Steve snorted at that, “-and I guess I wanted to do something so I look good next to you.”

 

Danny blushed. He felt a gentle caress on his cheek. “I don't need you to look good for me, Danny. You were already attractive, even before these.” Steve glanced in the direction of Danny's abdomen. “I mean I like that you have them now, who wouldn't, but I'd love you even if you were old and with wrinkles and unfit.”

 

Danny smiled and placed his forehead on Steve's shoulder. He was aware that he wasn't handsome. He was never sure what was that Steve saw in him that was appealing, but at the same time he was glad that was the case.

 

“I don't know who told you these things about you not being handsome but they were wrong, okay? I love every inch of you, even though it's not lot of inches.”

 

Danny gave Steve a dirty look from where he had his head wedged in the nook of Steve’s neck. Steve chuckled. 

 

“But, I am also proud that you wanted to take care of yourself and keep yourself healthy.”

 

Steve kissed Danny's hair then and cradled him as he whispered sweet nothings in Danny's ear.

 

“And there is one more thing.” Danny said after a while.

 

“Oh yeah? What?”

 

They were back to looking at each other and Steve could see a glint in Danny's eyes, hard to decipher.

 

“I cannot exercise in the same damn space with you without getting hard.”

 

Steve choked on his spit, because there it was, Danny saying what Steve thought all the while he watched Danny in the gym.

 

“I'm glad we can agree on that.” the heat was evident in Steve's voice. “And now where were we?”

 

Danny yelped as he was lifted off the bench and flipped on all fours on the floor.

 

“A little warning would be great next time, you Neanderthal!”

 

“I like the element of surprise it has on you, Danny.”

 

Steve drove the point inside Danny's ass with two fingers. With a quick prep, since Danny was stretched enough before, Steve slicked his cock with lube and pulled Danny up to sit in Steve's lap, the blond's back flush with Steve's chest while his cock reared in the cleft of Danny's ass cheeks.

 

“Fuck, Steve.”

 

“I will, sweetheart. I just have a few requests…” Danny shivered at Steve's words while Steve's hands roamed his body. With one hand Steve held Danny tighter to him and with the other he pinched a nipple. Danny moaned.

 

“You are gonna ride my dick, Danny. You are gonna fuck yourself nice and good on my cock, show me some of those exercises you do. Let me see it in practice.”

 

Now it was Danny's brain that short-circuited. He never knew Steve could make dirty talk sound so fucking sexy, but he did.

 

“Well I guess all of the effort Marty put me through won't go unnoticed, huh?” Danny grinned as he adjusted over Steve's lap.

 

Danny spread his legs, keeping his right foot on the floor in between Steve's thighs and getting his left leg up to half-kneel on the bench, pressed up to Steve left leg and leaning against his lover. Steve guided his cock to Danny's entrance as Danny lowered himself on it. The descent was slow, too slow, but it felt heavenly when Steve buried himself to the hilt in Danny's ass.

 

Steve didn't move, giving Danny time to adjust. Danny gave an experimental move of his hips and then started moving on top of Steve, first slower and, when he found his pace, he moved faster.

 

Steve countered Danny's moves with his own thrusts, but after a while he let Danny fuck himself on his cock, bouncing hard and fast. Circling his hips, Danny found a pace that drove Steve's dick deeper inside him and his breaths came up like gasps.

 

Danny made the same sounds as he did while exercising and it wasn't far off from what Steve imagined earlier. Those sinful, obscene, bordering-on-porn sounds...

 

That's when Danny's words registered with Steve and he just _knew_ that his suspicions from before were true. Steve remembered Marty's hands on Danny and the overall cheerful attitude of the trainer. Something in his brain just blew up and suddenly Steve had a new purpose altogether.

 

Steve gripped Danny's hips hard to still his movements, and Danny groaned at the sudden stop.

 

“Tell me, Danny… there's something that's bugging me and I wanna know…” Steve panted.

 

Danny looked like he may explode, his dick straining hard and upright against his abs, Steve's dick deep in his ass and the skin-on-skin contact enough to drive him crazy and burn him alive from the intensity. The electric particles in the air were charging.

 

“What, am I one of your suspects, now, Steven? Because I feel like one today,” he gasped out.

 

“Maybe if you weren't playing with me, you wouldn't be.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“ _Marty_.” Steve growled.

 

Danny wanted to scream. “How many times-?”

 

“He touched you, Danny. In front of my eyes!”

 

“What was he _supposed_ to do? He was just helping me adjust.”

 

“He was grabbing your ass.”

 

Danny almost laughed as he felt the hold on his hips tighten and softly moaned. Steve took the bait then.

 

“Well not exactly… his hand just _innocently_ slipped…” Danny knew was crossing a line, but that was the point of today's exercise show.

 

“Da- was it on purpose?” Steve looked incredulously at Danny and his lover grinned like the cat that ate the cream.

 

“Oh, I dunno Steve, was it?”

 

“You little shit!” Steve shouted. “You did it on purpose.”

 

“I'm not confirming or denying anything.” Danny lifted his arms in the air, surrendering himself.

 

“You've been _bad_ today, Daniel. Very, very bad. And now, when I think of it, you should be punished.”

 

Danny's heart picked up pace. It wasn't often that Steve punished him, but whenever he did, it prolonged their pleasure and made Danny come hard.

 

“Get on your feet, face against the lockers, back straight.” Steve ordered with a dangerously low voice.

 

Danny did as he was told. His skin thrummed in anticipation. Steve was always unpredictable in moments like these - he was trying to get his point across while also taking good care of Danny. What Danny loved the most about Steve was even though he could be ruthless in his punishments, Danny's welfare came in first to him.

 

Steve rummaged in one of the bags and found what he was looking for. It paid off to be prepared with extra gear in his gym bag. After all, Danny didn't need to know about the flashbang hiding in an inner pocket sewed in by Steve.

 

“Put your hands behind your back, interlace your fingers and keep them on the small of your back.”

 

Danny had an idea where this was going, but it was all the more exciting he couldn't see what Steve was doing.

 

As he approached, Steve spotted another possibility for their position.

 

“On second thought… hands up and in front of you!”

 

Danny could feel Steve move behind him. The way Steve's body heat spread all over Danny's back and ass, breezing past him and making Danny shiver. He placed his arms in front of him like Steve said.

 

Steve bracketed him against the lockers and took one of Danny's wrists and brought it to the one of the locker’s’ handles.

 

Danny bit his lip. They used the cuffs a couple of times before and it always led to fantastic sex. Letting Steve take full control in bed was exciting for both of them (although most of the time they remained as equals).

 

Steve clasped the cuffs around one of Danny's wrists, passing the chain through the locker door handle before snapping it around the other wrist. Danny’s hands secured in place, Steve pressed his lover fully in the lockers.

 

“Are you going to be a good boy now?”

 

Danny nodded, the tension and the promise behind Steve's question like flames burning him on the inside.

 

Steve pulled Danny flush with his body, his dick wedged between Danny's ass cheeks, teasing.

 

“I need a verbal answer, Daniel.”

 

“Y-y-yes… I'll… be good…” Danny had trouble breathing. Steve's presence was overwhelming.

 

Steve was back inside Danny in one swift movement. Danny cried out as Steve hit his prostate on the first slide. His hands trapped to the locker in front of him, Danny had to lean on Steve with everything he had because the handle wasn't big enough to hold on to.

 

Steve spread Danny's legs even wider and pulled his weight on top of Danny even more. With every thrust, Danny was pushed in the locker.

 

“Oh God, Steve, I need you to- oh fuck, yes!”

 

Steve could tell Danny was close, he was trembling, and Steve could feel that where their bodies met.

 

“What do you need, Danny?” Steve purred.

 

“I need you to go… fuck. Ungh… deeper, Steve. Deeper.”

 

Steve obliged. There was little he could deny to Danny even when he deserved the punishment. Steve brought his left arm around Danny's throat and held Danny against him while he doubled his efforts and picked the pace.

 

Danny was making the huffing and mewling sounds again and that spurred Steve to go faster and deeper.

 

Danny's dick was bouncing off his belly on every thrust of Steve's hips, red and leaking.

 

“Tell me, baby.” Steve whispered hotly in Danny's ear. “Will you behave from now on?”

 

“I will.”

 

“I need an honest answer, Danny.”

 

“I _will_ , Steve. I _promise_ I will.”

 

“Good.”

 

Steve took Danny's cock in his hand and stroked it with the same pace with which he drove his dick in Danny.

 

It didn't take long for Danny to come, spurting his come all over the bottom of the locker he was cuffed on. Steve continued stroking him until every last drop.

 

Seeing Danny come brought Steve closer to his second orgasm. He yanked Danny hard in an attempt to bring him even closer to Steve and in the process he also yanked the handle to which Danny was cuffed, breaking it off.

 

“Oh, shit.” Steve flushed in embarrassment. 

 

Danny outright giggled, losing the ability to express himself verbally.

 

Momentarily forgetting the handle, Steve tightened the grip he had on Danny's throat and his hip. Thrusting once, twice, and he came with a loud moan, buried balls deep in Danny.

 

“Fuck, you are so tight, baby…” Steve managed to get out before his legs gave out on him, and both he and Danny fell in a heap on the floor.

 

…

 

What they just did required a second shower - a _separate_ shower, because Steve didn't trust himself with keeping his hands to himself and not all over Danny. Once they dried and dressed, Steve went to stash the lube and cuffs in their respective pockets in his gym bag.

 

Danny stood off the side, staring at the mess they made of the floor and the lockers. Especially the locker handle that fell victim to Steve being an animal.

 

“You look like I killed your dog, Danny. Come on, cheer up.”

 

“Oh, I am cheerful today, Steven. But I don't think that Marty meant this when he told us to use the showers.”

 

“We'll pay for it if it's bothering you.”

 

“You aren't bothered by it?”

 

“Bothered by what?” a familiar voice spoke behind Steve.

 

“Um… I-” Danny stammered when he noticed Marty and a guy, another trainer that Marty introduced him to once. Danny blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

 

“What's up, Danny?”

 

“I- We might have…” Danny couldn't look his friend in his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

 

“I thought you'd be gone by now. But when I saw your car parked up front, I got worried. Although from what I see, I shouldn't have.”

 

Steve gaped as Marty grinned knowingly.

 

The guy next to Marty observed the interaction between the three of them. And then:

 

“What the fuck happened to my locker?!”

 

Now it was Steve who covered his face with his hands.

 

…

 

Half an hour later found Steve and Danny promising that they would pay for a new locker (because Howard, that was the guy's name, refused to look at his locker and think of what Steve and Danny might have done to it). Marty explained to him that the reason why Steve and Danny used their private showers was because of the unresolved sexual tension. Howard blanched while Steve prayed for the floor to open and swallow him whole. Danny was right: now he'd be bothered for a long time. While they essentially weren't caught in the act, they ( _You, Steven!_ a voice inside his head that sounded like Danny, said) destroyed property of the gym and left a mess behind them.

 

When everything was settled and a deal was made between them, Steve and Danny finally left. It was miraculously quiet when they reached the offices. Lou was in his office and the kids weren't around.

 

“Listen, Danny, I'm sorry. I… I should've been more careful.” Steve smiled apologetically.

 

“Yeah, I know. And it's okay.” Danny shrugged.

 

“It's not okay. I made it awkward for us and probably we won't be able to step back in that gym.”

 

“We’ll find another gym. And Marty isn't mad, you saw for yourself.”

 

“Still…”

 

“Steve, babe, I would've probably done the same if I was in your position.”

 

Steve's dick did not twitch in his pants. _Nope_. “Honestly? I was more worried about someone reporting to the Governor about what we just did. I don't regret ~~not~~ one moment. I'd gladly repeat it, even if it meant repercussions.”

 

Danny licked his lips and moved to kiss Steve. The kiss became heated quickly.

 

Until someone cleared their throat behind them.

 

Steve pulled away after he placed a peck on Danny's lips.

 

“Where were you for almost _three hours_?”

 

Lou was not happy, they both noticed.

 

“You're right. I'm not happy. We got a lead on that bodega robbery that happened on Friday. I called you both repeatedly, I bet your phones were turned off.”

 

“They were in the Camaro actually.”

 

Grover gave Danny the stink eye.

 

“Where were you two anyway?”

 

“Uh…” Steve scratched his head. “At the gym?”

 

Grover looked incredulously at both of them.

 

“Are you asking me?”

 

“No, of course not. We were at the gym. A pressing matter.”

 

“Oh. This is about that letter? Medical evaluation?”

 

“Yes. We got carried away.”

 

Grover nodded, staring at the general direction of Danny and his hair fluffed and not tamed. There was a bite mark visible on Danny's neck. He put two and two together.

 

“Yeah, _right_. Tani and Junior will be here any moment now so I suggest you get ready for a briefing.”

 

When Lou disappeared behind the door of his office, both Danny and Steve started laughing. Whenever one stopped, the other just started again.

 

It took them a while to control themselves and when Tani and Junior gave them a knowing look Danny knew they were screwed. They would never hear the end of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
